Alone
by Chysanthemum yellow
Summary: Bagi Uzumaki Naruto, pertemanan adalah omong kosong. Dimana dulu, ketika ia masih mencari sebuah perhatian akan pertemanan, orang-orang tetap saja mengacuhkan. Maka dari itu, titik klimaksnya, Naruto tak ingin memiliki teman. Namun secara perlahan, ketika ia menginjakan kaki pada bangku Akademi, sedikit demi sedikit ia meninggalkan paradigma lama dan mencetuskan prinsip baru.


Alone

_Crysanthemum Yellow_ | Staring by Naruto U.

Semi-Canon-Sad-Tragedy-Friendship | Chapter | Teen

Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Naruto belong to © Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: OOC, Bad Langue, Semi-Canon and have many Typo(s). I've been warned you!

oOo

.

.

.

.

What's the point of something that disappear as soon as it's born.

(Akasuna Sasori)

.

.

.

oOo

Part 1: I am a loner.

Sejak awal anak berusia sembilan tahun itu telah diajari teori tentang bagaimana bisa bumi berevolusi ataupun bagaimana cara roda berputar. Anak kecil dengan mata yang begitu indah—berwanra biru—cobalt. Dengan wajahnya yang kecil, pipinya chubby akibat lemak bayi, tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing yang tipis juga kulitnya yang berwarna putih susu dengan rambutnya yang pirang.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Sesosok manusia yang telah mengerti roda kehidupan. Sesosok yang paham akan kejam dan mengerikannya dunia—juga betapa tidak adilnya dunia. Ia hanya sebagian kecil, satu dari beribu contoh kekejaman takdir dibumi yang terlampau besar ini.

Pria kecil yang telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang diwajibkan untuk dewasa. Apa arti dari sebuah kata 'dewasa' menurut bocah cilik yang seharusnya belum mampu untuk mencuci bajunya sendiri? Sesosok eksistensi yang bahkan belum mampu menafkahi hidupnya sendiri. Namun lagi-lagi, dewasa tak harus selalu menyangkut fisik.

Ia telah diajari oleh pengalaman bagaimana caranya untuk bersikap. Bagaimana ia menghadapi masalah. Bagaimana ia menahan emosi, dan bagaimana ia mampu mengendalikan keinginannya. Pengalaman adalah guru terbaik dirinya—sosok tak berwujud, tak nyata, tak bersuara.

Ia sadar, sebagai seorang anak tanpa orang tua. Ia harus belajar mandiri. Tinggal didaerah kumuh dengan apartement yang begitu kecil—Naruto tak boleh mengeluh. Ia diwajibkan untuk bersyukur, tanpa harus protes—itulah hukum mutlak dari hidupnya. Karena sesungguhnya, ia telah dikeluarkan dari panti asuhan semenjak ia berumur empat tahun.

Sebagai individu yang harus bertahan hidup, Naruto bersyukur karena masih ada yang peduli padanya. Masih ada yang mau memberikan uang untuk menopang hidupnya juga masih ada yang mau memberikan keperluannya. Naruto selalu bersyukur atas kebaikan Hokage ketiga yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakek tersebut.

Namun bukan berarti apa yang diberikan Hokage ketiga tersebut cukup. Ia adalah anak yang tidak muluk-muluk. Ia hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi bahagia. Ia hanya ingin menjadi normal, memiliki hidup yang normal dan juga keluarga yang normal.

Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus jatuh pada realita yang menghantamnya dengan begitu keras. Jadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghilangkan harapan itu dan membuat harapan yang baru. Tidak muluk, terkesan sederhana bahkan terlampau sederhana.

Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang.

"Pergilah, kau menghalangi pemandangan indah danau ini."

Naruto menuruti permintaan orang tua yang mengusirnya dengan kasar. Sejenak ia memberikan senyuman tipis setelah berdiri dari tempat yang ia duduki lalu berlalu. Naruto bukannya merasa takut akan tatapan itu, ia hanya ingin menghindari masalah kecil yang mungkin akan menjadi besar hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu.

oOo

Detik, menit dan berganti ke jam. Matahari mulai mengikuti waktu, cahaya mulai meredup, menampakan gradasi emas—ciri khas senja dan menjadi perwujudan nyata dari perpaduan berbagai warna dilangit—Biru kelam, hitam, putih berkilau, jingga, kuning, merah—dimana warna ini berbaur menjadi satu, tanpa harus menghilangkan identitas masing-masing.

Uzumaki Naruto kini tengah terduduk dipahatan patung Hokage keempat yang kokoh. Ia hanya memandang langit dengan bertopang dagu tanpa ada niat untuk pergi. Terkadang menyempatkan dirinya untuk menutup matanya sejenak. Setelah itu membuang nafasnya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, yang beberapa menit yang lalu bersimpuh oleh peluh akibat dikejar-kejar warga.

Dan disini adalah satu-satunya tempat, dimana ia bisa menikmati kesendiriannya dengan tenang. Dimana ia bisa menikmati rasa kesepiannya yang sudah tercipta semenjak ia lahir. Naruto menarik nafasnya kembali dengan pelan, setelah itu tersenyum tipis—mendengarkan alunan kehampaan yang menyapa telinganya diam-diam.

Naruto adalah anak yang cenderung menutup diri—introvert. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam dibandingkan untuk bersosialisai layaknya orang normal. Karena belum lama ini, ia sudah tidak tertarik untuk bersosialisasi. Ia sudah cukup lelah untuk mendekati mereka yang tetap saja keras, tak mau menerima eksistensi dirinya.

Naruto mengerti, warga desa selalu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, selalu memakinya, memukulnya, mengejarnya, bahkan berniat membunuhnya. Menginterpretasi 'kan bahwa mereka marah terhadap Naruto, mereka tak suka dengan keberadaan Naruto dan mereka benci dengan perwujudan Naruto yang ada didesa ini.

Tetapi apa daya? Naruto hanyalah anak kecil yang diwajibkan untuk menjadi kuat. Naruto hanya anak kecil yang diharuskan untuk tegar dan dilarang untuk mengeluh, terlebih menangis. Dan Naruto menyanggupi semua hal itu. Ia belajar untuk tidak peduli, seakan-akan semua hal yang terjadi didalam hidupnya hanyalah hal sepele yang tak perlu dipikirkan.

Memang benar,

Dalam benak Naruto, mereka hanyalah eksistensi tak berguna, yang diciptakan Tuhan hanya untuk mengisi dunia yang terlalu hampa ini. Sedangkan eksistensi orang tuanya, tak ia ketahui dimana. Naruto tak berani untuk bertanya pada Hokage ketiga, ia hanya mampu memberikan tatapan nanar pada orang tua itu, tak mau mendengar kenyataan yang diketahui pasti oleh Naruto, pasti menyakitkan.

Pernah suatu waktu Naruto mendengar ucapan seorang anak yang mendelik kearahnya. "Bocah itu pasti telah membunuh orang tuanya, sehingga ia menjadi yatim-piatu maka dari itu, ibuku menyuruh ku untuk menjauhi dirinya—Monster." Saat itu, seolah ada yang menampar wajahnya dengan telak. Naruto tak pernah lagi mau bertanya-tanya, dimana orang tuanya, dan siapa orang tuanya.

Naruto terlalu takut akan rangkaian kata itu—takut bahwa itulah fakta sebenarnya.

Sembilan tahun yang lalu Kyuubi—sesosok monster berekor Sembilan mengamuk, menghancurkan setengah desa Konoha. Bahkan Kyuubi-lah yang membuat Hokage keempat bersama dengan istrinya meninggal. Naruto tahu hal itu dari buku sejarah yang ia baca. Naruto juga tahu bahwa Kyuubi tersegel dalam tubuhnya. Karena ia sudah melihatnya secara langsung.

Dan karena itu juga ia dibenci.

Namun Naruto hanya bisa apa? Ia hanya mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa ia adalah penjara bagi monster mengerikan tersebut dengan lapang dada. Ia juga hanya mampu pasrah ketika dirinya dihantui hasutan-hasutan milik Kyuubi. Atau kita dapat memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kurama. Hasutan-hasutan yang akan membuatnya terperosok dalam lubang kebencian.

"Hn."

Naruto tersadar akan lamunannya. Ia kemudian menatap eksistensi seorang yang tidak bisa ia sebut sebagai teman tersebut. Setelah itu membalas sapaan itu dengan senyuman getirnya. Tak ada yang bicara, ia mampu merasakan bahwa anak kecil yang berusia sama dengannya tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Melamunkan apa?"

Suara yang terdengar rendah dan dingin menyapu telinganya. Naruto terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali melihat langit. "Tidak ada." Setelah frasa itu terucap, Naruto memilih untuk bungkam. Menghela nafasnya secara perlahan dan kembali melihat langit.

Naruto tak menginginkan seorang teman, ia bahkan tak berminat memilikinya. Namun entah sejak kapan, anak yang ia ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut selalu berada didekatnya. Saling membisu dan lebih memilih untuk membiarkan kebisuan itu tetap berjalan.

oOo

Gayanya memang khas. Ia memakai kaus hitam polos dengan lambang Uzumaki dikedua lengan bajunya, ia juga memakai rompi berwarna biru dan celana selutut berwarna hitam. Tatapan matanya yang berwarna biru, sangatlah tajam, tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana dengan aura pekat yang mengelilinginya. Gloomy, itulah kesan yang Naruto miliki semenjak ia memasuki akademi.

Naruto adalah anak yang dijauhi karena sifat dinginya yang membuat anak-anak lain takut. Ia tak memiliki teman, tipe penyendiri yang menyeramkan. Hampir serupa dengan Uchiha Sasuke, bedanya Uchiha terakhir itu digilai oleh semua anak gadis di Akademi, sedangkan ia tidak.—malah terkesan dihindari.

Naruto, anak yang masih berumur sembilan tahun itu sangatlah manis—seandainya saja ia adalah seorang pemurah akan senyuman. Naruto pun dapat dikatakan cukup tampan dan mempesona untuk anak seusianya. Seandainya saja ia lebih ramah dan menghilangkan sifat dinginnya.

Ia terduduk dibangku paling belakang dikelas. Satu bangku terisi dua orang, dan teman satu bangkunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tak mau protes, malah ia bersyukur memiliki teman sebangku yang tak peduli akan statusnya. Namun lagi-lagi, Naruto memilih untuk bersikap acuh tak acuh. Didepannya ada Shikamaru dan juga Kiba. Disebelahnya ada Shino juga Chouji.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dengan berat setelah kemudian memilih untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Iruka-_sensei_ dengan baik. Ia adalah anak yang tak berbakat—itulah yang berada dibenaknya. Jadi, ia lebih memilih menjadi anak baik dan menjadi seorang murid yang mampu meresapi semua hal yang diajarkan guru pada semua anak dikelasnya.

Karena ia tahu, bahwa ia bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang terlahir dari klan yang hebat, ia bukan Nara Shikamaru yang memiliki penalaran yang luar biasa. Maka dari itu ia berusaha keras untuk menjadi peringkat teratas, walau dalam eksak ia selalu kalah telak oleh Shikamaru dan dalam praktek ia tak mampu melebihi Sasuke. Dan hanya menjadi siperingkat ketiga dalam hal apapun.

Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafasnya setelah bell akademi berbunyi. Rata-rata murid keluar untuk pergi kekantin. Sedangkan sisanya memilih diam dan termenung. Atau seperti Shikamaru yang tertidur, Shino yang memainkan toples berisikan serangga, Hinata yang membaca buku atau dua gadis kurang kerjaan yang tengah mendekati Sasuke.

Naruto lebih memilih untuk terduduk disebelah Shino setelah ia meminta izin terlebih dahulu, kemudian bertopang dagu dan menatap rambut berwarna indigo milik Hinata. Diam-diam ia memikirkan perkataan yang pernah terucap dari bibir seseorang—tersemat dengan erat dalam benak sang Jinchuuriki ekor Sembilan tersebut.

Setelah menghela nafasnya, Naruto mampu melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah. Ia tak mengerti, pandangan mereka beradu dan Naruto hanya diam melihat wajah itu memiliki warna yang sama dengan saus yang biasa ia tambahkan pada Ramen paman Teuchi. Memiringkan wajah dan melihatnya dengan intens.

Entah mengapa, sepertinya Hinata yang tadinya ingin memasukan bukunya pada tas dan berbalik—bertemu dengan mata indah namun keruh milik Naruto, gadis itu hanya mampu membisu dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan ditempat.

oOo

Hari ini seperti kebiasaan yang ia lakukan kemarin-kemarin. Mendatangi danau yang berdekatan dengan komplek Uchiha dan melempari batu kerikil setelah itu melihat refleksi bayangan wajahnya lalu kemudian termenung diatas patung Hokage keempat. Namun yang berbeda, ketika ia berjalan menuju patung Hokage tersebut, tempatnya telah diisi oleh orang selain dirinya. Sedikit menggerutu, Naruto mulai mendekat lalu terduduk disebelah orang tersebut.

"Apa yang dilakukan orang sepertimu disini?"

Tak biasanya Naruto mengawali sebuah percakapan, hanya saja sepertinya keadaan memang menyuruhnya untuk beramah tamah sejenak. "Hanya ingin." Naruto terbungkam oleh angin yang menyambutnya dengan belaian yang begitu lembut. Memilih untuk menatap lurus dan memandang kosong dunia.

Diam, memutuskan untuk menutup matanya. Membiarkan anak itu terduduk disebelahnya. Naruto sudah terbiasa akan keheningan, walaupun ada seseorang disebelahnya. Walau jujur, orang yang biasanya duduk dengannya kini taka da, dan diganti oleh seorang anak yang bahkan tak ia kenali.

"Setiap aku latihan, aku selalu melihatmu, bahkan terkadang bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke tersebut, hampir setiap hari kalian termenung disini,"

"—Aku pikir kalian hanyalah sekumpulan anak kurang kerjaan yang bisanya melamunkan nasib dan takdir yang tidaklah adil, tapi ternyata duduk disini memang—nyaman."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap orang yang beberapa saat yang lalu bersuara. Ia tak berkedip sedikitpun, ini pertamakalinya, ada seseorang yang berbicara dengan kalimat yang begitu panjang ketika bersama dengannya. Walau mungkin mereka tak melakukan kontak fisik apapun.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Naruto menggeleng, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap langit kembali setelah menatap orang itu dengan begitu intens. "Hanya merasa aneh saja, kau itukan..." Naruto memilih untuk tak melanjutkan kata-katanya lalu terdiam—bahkan hingga bermenit-menit untuk melihat hal yang apa mampu ia lihat tersebut.

"Aku itu apa?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk terdiam, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tau nama orang dihadapannya. Hanya saja, ia berpikir, orang ini terlampau familiar untuknya. Sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengan orang tersebut. Atau mungkin orang itu mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Naruto mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut lalu diam.

"Namaku—. " Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu iris matanya beradu dengan mata orang tersebut.

Kata-kata anak itu harus terintrupsi oleh seseorang yang memanggil nama Naruto. Tak salah lagi, salah seorang ANBU yang tiba-tiba mendatangi dirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi menemui Hokage ketiga. Naruto hanya mengangguk, lalu melirik sejenak anak itu dan membungkuk sebentar.

"Jaa."

Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan oleh Naruto. Sekedar untuk formalitas dan sopan santun. Kemudian Naruto menghilang, punggungnya bahkan tak mampu lagi dilihat oleh anak tersebut. Dan Naruto pun sama, ketika ia berbalik sebentar, iris matanya tak lagi mampu melihat rambut anak itu yang terurai dengan panjang.

Diam-diam Naruto melantunkan sebaris harapan—tanpa ia sadari.

oOo

Seperti biasa, dunia stagnantnya terulang kembali. Ia berjalan ditengah-tengah keramaian dengan tatapan yang tak ia harapkan. Hal yang paling Naruto benci ketika pulang dari kantor Hokage adalah melewati pasar yang cukup ramai ini. Dengan wajah datarnya, Naruto mengacuhkan orang-orang, seolah tuli akan semua ucapan mereka, seolah buta akan pandangan mereka.

Setelah agak jauh dari keramaian, senja menyambutnya dengan sendu. Bukan hanya hujan sebagai perlambangan sebuah tangisan, senjapun dapat menjadi perlambangan rasa sendu yang tak terkira. Setelah itu langkahnya terhenti. Tepat di jendela sebuah restoran yang menghadirkan pemandangan pelanggan yang tengah menyantap makanan yang enak.

Naruto memilih untuk memperhatikan. Ia berdiri didepan kaca dengan tangan yang terkepal dan tentunya tatapan sendu yang tak terlihat, setelah kemudian kegiatan itu harus terhenti ketika pelayan restoran tersebut mengusirnya dengan kasar,

Naruto tak memperhatikan restoran itu karena makanan mereka. Naruto tak butuh itu, baginya hanya menyantap ramen instan setiap hari, ataupun bubur gandum sekalipun sudah menjadi santapan yang nikmat. Ia hanya memperhatikan, satu keluarga yang tampak sangat bahagia didalam sana.

Bisakah suatu hari nanti ia akan seperti mereka?

Lagi-lagi Naruto tak mau berharap, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi yang disediakan taman kota dan menatap langit. "Bo—bolehkah a—ku duduk di—sini?" Naruto tak menoleh, ia tau siapa yang menjabarkan kata dengan terbata tersebut. Hinata, gadis berambut pendek yang saat disekolah pingsan—entah alasannya kenapa namun yang ia tahu, Hinata pingsan saat memandanginya.

"Se—senja yang indah."

Dengan iris matanya, Naruto mampu melihat jemari Hinata yang bertaut dan wajah yang kembali memerah. Anak itu berusaha tak peduli, dan memilih untuk diam. "Ti—tidakkah kau merindukan mereka?" Naruto menutup matanya, berusaha mengeyahkan suara yang menyapa telinganya.

"Jika aku melihat senja, a—aku seperti melihat i—ibuku. Apakah kau juga be—begitu? Se—seperti melihat ayah dan ibumu?"

"Tidak."

Naruto tak suka, ia benci dengan topik mengenai orang tua. Tidakkah anak itu mengerti bahwa membicarakan orang tua dihadapan Naruto adalah tabu? Naruto kemudian tertawa dengan getir, setelah itu menatap wajah Hinata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ha—hari ini adalah hari kematian ibuku yang pe—pertama, aku tak sa—sanggup kemakamnya, terlalu me—menyakitkan dan kini memilih u—untuk kesini." Naruto mampu melihat air mata yang menetes itu. Namun bocah pirang itu memilih untuk bergeming dan kembali melihat awan yang berwarna oranye.

"Kepergian ibu membuatku ha—hampa." Naruto lebih memilih untuk diam, dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Tidak—kah kaupun me—merasa ham—pa?"

TBC

A/N: Fiction baru dengan sisi berbeda dari canon. Saya mencoba untuk membuat sesuatu yang saya inginkan dalam canon—mungkin dalam Naruto season 100 kali ya? Mencoba membayangkan sesosok Naruto yang antsos menjadi sesuatu yang menarik dalam benak saya. Dan saya mencoba menuangkannya dalam fiksi. Akan tetapi, tanpa kritik dan saran, fiksi ini tidak akan berhasil untuk berevolusi menjadi sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi, karena itu kelanjutan fiksi ini tergantung readers-san, sekian.


End file.
